new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
He's Here
This creepypasta was copied and pasted from the original roblox creepypasta wikia. There are also a few changes on the story from where I left off. BEFORE YOU READ: If you don't like this story, that's okay, but please do not be rude in the comments. This is the first story I made in this wikia btw. :P Enjoy! A few weeks ago, I decided to go on roblox. None of my friends were online, so I decided to play alone. I was searching on the games that I wanted to play, but then I saw something weird. It was a game called, "HE'S HERE". I was very confused. The Thumbnail Was a picture of a robloxian that didn't have any hair or gear. He has a 3.0 body, and no clothes, and the only color he was was "Really Black". I went on page, and the description said, "He is Back.", with a LONG space. In the end of the space, it said, "RUN". I looked at the comments to see that they were all normal comments that say that this is a good game. However, I found one comment that said the following: "THIS GAME IS EVIL. DO NOT PLAY AT ANY COST. HELP ME BEFORE ITS TO LATE." However, a few seconds later, the comment changed to a positive comment saying: "Good game!" The rating of the game were all good, and there were no thumb downs. I was really confused from this, so I decided to play the game to see whats up. When I joined the game, there was nothing but static. After 17 seconds, it ended. I saw that the game was nothing but a terrain, and an old, withered and abandoned looking version of the classic, "happy home" model with a few additions. There was now an old tree with a tire swing that would never stop swinging. There was a bunch of graffiti on the walls of the Withered "Happy Home" model and a broken slide. The sky was a dark grey color. The music wasn't any better either. It was audio of laughing children, and the sound of explosions. I also heard crying mothers, and children. The music sounded like audio of a recording of an incident that happened 30 years ago. Anyway, There was also an old, abandoned version of the roblox building from an old Roblox commercial I saw not to long ago. I was very creeped out from this, but I also saw that there was another player that was in this game. His name was, "HESHERE0010101". When I dragged my cursor to his name, nothing would happen. I couldn't send him a friend request, or report him. I was confused from this, but then I thought that it was just a glitch, so I ignored it. I decided to take a look inside the happy home building. I saw a bunch of horrifying things. There was blood on the wall, and a burnt looking npc covered in blood named, "HE DID THIS". I also saw some shattered glass shards, and a dead entity of what I presume to be a dog. I got out of the house, and I found a npc of the robloxian on the thumbnail. I also noticed that HESHERE0010101 left. I was very creeped out from all of this, but then I saw A message from the chat, which was weird because I was the only one there. The message said, "Do you see all of this? This was all because of me." I didn't know who It was because the messenger's name was blank. I replied, "What? What do you mean?" The message replied, "I will tell you what happened". Suddenly, the screen flashed to white for about 20 seconds. When It finally stopped, The screen turned into cut scene of an animated story. The drawing was very cheesy, almost as if a 5 year old drew it. The music changed to become happy. The first scene was about a robloxian named, "Iloveroblox124" having fun with a bunch of other players, some noobs, and a few guests. They appeared to be building a house that looked similar to the withered one. I could also hear some giggling and cheering The next scene showed a robloxian named, "Buildingisdabest125" not agreeing with Iloveroblox124's building, and starts to re-build it. I could hear some construction work sound effects. The third scene shows Iloveroblox124 arguing with Buildingisdabest125 about the house, and shows them fighting with each other. I could hear children in the backround screaming, and telling the two to stop. I also heard a few children crying. The fourth scene shows Iloveroblox124 crying, but smiling at the same time. He eventually starting to kill everyone with a knife,sets a wooden part on fire and throws the robloxians into the fire, burning their skin, turning them to ashes. The screen would become static at times, and the sound effect was of crying children. The music stopped, and a (Luckily not loud) scream is heard. The fifth scene shows Buildingisdabest125 fighting Iloveroblox124, and beating him to the ground. However, Iloveroblox124 pushes him into a flaming brick, causing him to burn in it. I could only hear one thing in this scene, and that's a painful sounding scream. The sixth scene is short, but its a 3D looking hammer (Die in a fire much?) getting tossed onto the floor. The seventh, and final scene shows Iloveroblox125 crying, but still smiling. He starts to do graphic things, such as destroying a bit of the house he made, renaming himself as "HESHERE0010101", and jumping into a giant part that's on fire. Suddenly, he walks out of the fire as a black, slightly reddish figure. He eventually sits down, and looks at the ground, sobbing. There is no sound playing at all other than the sound of sobbing. The Screen fades to white again, and it resumes back into the game. I reply: "So is that why this place is so empty, and withered? The Message replied, "Yes. Now please leave." I replied, "What?" Suddenly, The head of HESHERE0010101 pops up on the screen for a split second, and crashes my laptop. When I booted it up again, my desktop was completely black, with the word, "He's Here" in the middle. I changed it back to normal. Strangely, however, everytime I tried to enter a roblox game, a message would pop up saying, "WAIT 3 MONTHS" in all caps. When I got back, I decided to email roblox on the game. He replied, "Dear Agentpman2 We are very sorry about that awful game. There was a user named 'Iloveroblox124" who was so nice. Unfortunately, there was misunderstanding, and he had a breakdown. We don't really like to talk about what happened afterwards, but we assumed that he quit years ago. We Shut Down the last place that Iloveroblox124 was in, and deleted his account. However, strangely, the game where the incident happened was back, and Iloveroblox124 returned. We deleted it now and got rid of his account again, but keep in eye out on strange stuff. We promise to try and make sure nothing like this happens again. From, Roblox." Nothing else happened again from that point on, But I'm still haunted from even hearing the words: "He's Here" The End. For now... Category:Creepy Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits